chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charted: Poland
(5-2) | runnerup = | tribes = | previous = | next = }} '' is the fourth installment of the ''Charted series. Production This season was filmed back-to-back with . The Hidden Immunity Idol was added to the game, intended to add a twist to the format and prevent stale repetitions of previous games played. The decisions made by Alistair and production respectively in regards to his quit and Declan's evacuation were made in the moment and used a placeholder precedent that had been in use since for these kinds of emergencies. The jury, which was smaller than ever before, and the Final Few, were not impacted by either Alistair's or Declan's sudden departure from the game. Twists/Changes *'Merge/Jury Configuration': For the first time, the tribes merged at 9, with a never-before-seen 7-person jury. * Delayed Merge: The merge was delayed until the Final Nine. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': In the biggest twist that the game has ever seen, a Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden at each camp. Whoever finds the Idol can play it during Tribal Council after the votes are cast, but before they are read, and the Idol will negate every vote cast against the user. Season Summary Bollocks. Contestants Future Appearances Emerald, Iggy, Blake, and Ryder were considered among the most iconic players in series history and returned for , placing 12th, 11th, 15th, and 6th respectively. Declan returned for , where each tribe was captained by a returning player who had previously been medically evacuated. He placed 13th. Iggy, considered one of the most popular players in series history, returned again for , placing 12th. Amity returned for , where each tribe was captained by a returning player who could offer guidance on surviving the harsh elements. She placed 11th. Howie was one of ten first boots offered redemption during , ultimately placing 6th. Langley returned as a representative on the old-school tribe for . She was the first contestant voted out, placing 20th. Episode Guide Voting History * Amity and Emerald tied with three votes each and competed in a fire-starting tiebreaker. **Iggy and Langley tied with three votes each and competed in a fire-starting tiebreaker. Trivia *This season went the longest time, and voted out the most contestants, thus far before having a tribe switch of some kind. *This season featured the latest merge thus far, on Day 24. *For the first time, two contestants left the game through means other than reaching the Final Tribal Council or being voted out: **Alistair became the first contestant to be medically excused, a technical quit to seek medical attention. ***Alistair became the first contestant to not reach the Final Tribal Council and receive no votes cast against them. **Declan became the first contestant to be medically evacuated, where a contestant is forcibly removed from the game in order to receive medical attention that can not be given while on location. ***Declan became the first jury member to have never been voted out. *Day 33 featured the first voting tie since Day 12 in Season 1. **This season became the first to feature more than one voting tie. *This season featured the most unorthodox eliminations thus far, with one quit, one evacuation, and two fire-starting tiebreakers. *For the first time, the jury vote had a margin greater than two votes between the finalists. *This season was the first to feature a contestant with the same name as a past contestant; runner-up Cooper shares her name with the 9th-place finisher of Season 3. *This season was the first to feature a same-sex Final Few, women Cooper and Emerald. **Comparatively, this season was the first to feature a male as the first boot. *At eight, this season is tied with 1'', ''15, and 19 ''for producing the third-most returnees out of any season, behind nine from ''9 and eleven from All-Stars. **This season, with the aforementioned tied seasons, however, have produced the second-most original returnees out of any season, behind 9'', due to every contestant in ''All-Stars being a returnee. **Out of all the seasons listed, this season is the only one to not have a member participate in Heroes vs. Villains. Six contestants were considered for the season, however.